


Just Lunch

by tauriel777



Series: Gary Fuller [2]
Category: Into The Storm (2014), Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a smut piece with Gary Fuller. He is in love again, but has failed to tell anyone about it. His hot lunch date might change that.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> As always I own nothing and this is all just my imagination running wild.

I am driving towards Silverton High School with a couple of sandwiches, grabbed from a local deli, a favorite of both Gary and I. I sigh, Gary.....what a man. We have been seeing each other for a couple of months now, mostly during lunch breaks or rushed evenings, when he has been able to sneak away under the pretense he had a meeting or if his boys were with friends. We met towards the end of summer, the school district hosted a back to school weekend for administrators and teachers. I am the new hire over mental health for the district, finally returning to my home state after years in California, where I settled after earning my PhD in psychology with a minor in marriage and family studies. I snort at the last, so much for that, my marriage fell apart after 5 years. He is a medical doctor and that was way more important than me, so we parted and it was a good excuse to return to my roots.

So I spoke at this weekend retreat, about the concerns of mental health among our youth today and after, Gary had come up and thanked me. I was instantly attracted to him, but who wouldn't be? He is very handsome and good looking, even though he doesn't think so himself. We ran into each other again at the conference center gym later that day and he managed to ask me out for a drink at the bar, after the social dinner and we found each other engrossed in conversation. He is a great dad, the way his face lights up when he talks about Donnie and Trey is so heart warming and he really cares about the kids in his school too. 

We talked about the tornado that hit the school two years ago. I heard about it since my home town is the next one over from Silverton. They have rebuilt and Gary is now the principal of the high school, something he is very good at and he loves his job. Donnie is away at college and this will be Trey's senior year. We just hit is off and had a great time talking. Gary was tense and nervous at first, but slowly started to relax and he laughed and smiled several time. He has a great smile.

It was finally time to call it a night, but neither of us felt ready. He walked me to my hotel room and before we knew what was happening, we were in the room, frantically undressing each other and had a passionate night of mind blowing sex. We woke up in each others arms and had another round in the shower, before he sneaked back to his room and pretended to have slept there.

We have been together ever since and it was never meant to be a secret, we have nothing to hide. I am not under him and even though I am 7 years younger than him, the age difference is nothing that would cause him to end up in jail, we are both adults. School started and we have just been busy and the time just never seemed right and he didn't know how to tell his boys, but it doesn't bother me, he will do it when he is ready.

So that leads us to today. I am going over there on "official business" and we have a scheduled lunch meeting to talk about concerns at the high school and ways we can address it with the counselors and nurse on site. He had sounded almost giddy when he called me yesterday to set it up. He is wonderful and such a loving and caring individual. 

I pull in to the parking lot and find a place to park my car and get out. I am wearing a pink lace skirt with a crisp white shirt and some high heels. My dark hair is pulled up in a flower clip in the back and the pearl earrings Gary gave me on our one month anniversary, are dangling from my ears. Reaching for my purse and the deli bag, I close the car door and look up at the sky, it is a beautiful fall day in Oklahoma.

My heels pound against the pavement as I make my way into the school, the kids have just been let out for lunch too, so there is a mad dash for the cars, to run for a bite or the cafeteria. I feel like I am going against the stream until someone calls out "Aunt Ann?".

I turn and see my nephew, Luke, my sister's oldest, standing there with a friend.

"Luke...hi" and I give him a hug "I was wondering if I would see you here".

"What are you doing here?" and he hugs me back.

"I have a lunch meeting with your principal".

"Ohh Grumpy Gary" and he looks at the boy next to him "sorry....".

The boy grins "it's alright, he is usually kind of grumpy, but he has been pretty cheerful lately, almost happy".

Luke raises an eyebrow "really?".

"Yeah, I wonder if he is alright.....I mean, remember when he all of a sudden gave us money so we could go to that concert and out to dinner a few weeks back?".

"Yeah, I do remember that......it was kind of strange...".

I am trying to keep a straight face, because that was the Saturday we had dinner at his house, he grilled up some steaks and we had sex on the kitchen counter and in his bed before the night was over. I swallow hard.

Luke all of a sudden remembers I am standing right there "oh my gosh, Aunt Ann......so sorry, this is one of my best friend, Trey Fuller, the principal's son" and he turns to Trey "this is my mom's little sister, my hot Aunt Ann".

I blush and Trey shakes my hand "nice to meet you ma'm" and Luke jabs his elbow in Trey's side "geeesh, don't call my Aunt Ann, ma'm......she is too young for that".

Trey shrugs "whatever man.....my dad told me that is what you always call a lady".

I shake his hand and smiles "it is nice to meet you too, Trey......you have a great dad" and I look at Luke "see, at least someone is still trying to teach you kids some manners around here".

He grins "I guess so and Mr. Fuller is really nice, but he just needs to relax a little once in a while".

Trey nods "yeah, he really needs to get out more.....maybe get a girlfriend".

Luke laughs "now that would be the day......" and he looks at me "anyway, have fun with Grumpy Gary and I'll see you for dinner on Sunday".

"Sure" and I say bye to both the boys, hearing Trey tell Luke "holy fuck she is hot".

I shake my head and walk the rest of the way to the school offices. Mrs. Larsen is sitting at her desk, commanding the front office. She is the secretary and has been here forever. All the kids adore her and even though teenagers can be a pain, they all seem to listen to her and respect her. She looks up "ahhh.......Miss Taylor....good to see you, you look lovely".

"Thank you, Leslie....how are you? Holding the fort down?".

She laughs "yes, always" and she hits the phone "I'll let him know you are here" and her formal, office voice takes over "Mr. Fuller......Miss Taylor is here to see you".

His low, baritone voice replies back "thank you, sent her in" and she gestures with her hand.

I smile and she winks "enjoy", but before I can question her, the door to the principal's office opens and he comes out, a smile on his face and he extends his hand "Miss Taylor....so nice to see you again.......please come in".

Trying my hardest not to laugh, I shake his hand "Mr. Fuller......" and he pulls me into his office, still holding my hand and almost slams the door shut and locks it. Two seconds later I am pressed against the nearest wall, being kissed with passion and I moan as his entire body is up against mine. Our tongues duel for dominance and his hands are all over, while I am still trying to hold my purse and the bag from the deli and wrapping my arms around him.

We finally have to come up for air and he blushes, when he realizes I still have my hands full "sorry" and he takes both things, putting my purse in the chair across from his desk and the food bag on it. The big window that faces the athletic field has the blinds tightly closed, thank heavens.

I grin "it's alright...from that reception you just gave me, I gather you missed me".

He has me back in his arms again "you have no idea, Ann" and I can finally hug him properly and I run my hands through his hair as we kiss, tugging at it and moaning into his mouth "ohh, I think I do, probably as much as I missed you".

The passion explodes between us and I quickly free him of his suit coat, throwing it on his chair and I yank the tails of his shirt out, so I can get my hands on his chest and he groans when my fingers dance over his nipples and then his abs "god I want you".

It is hard to talk with someone else's tongue in your mouth, but I manage to croak out "are you sure? This is your office, Gary.......someone could hear us..... Leslie is just outside".

He backs me towards the bathroom and turns on the fan, his breathing as ragged as mine "she wont hear anything in here" and his hands quickly unbutton my blouse and he dips down, licking the top of my breasts with appreciation "god you are beautiful" and he gives me a lustful stare, running his finger over my lacey bra "did you wear this just for me?".

I smirk "maybe" and I undo his tie, still walking backwards until my back hits the sink counter and I hang it on the towel rack next to the shower-there are a few perks to being the principal. I unbutton his dress shirt and runs my hands over his beautiful chest.

"I like it" and he slides my shirt off, tossing it over the glass shower wall, kissing my bare shoulder and exposed neck, before reaching up and cupping both my breasts. 

I arch my back "ohh, Gary...." and my hand go to the front of his suit pants, gently cupping his growing bulge and my fingers caress the outline of his hard shaft and I rub him through the thin fabric.

He lets out a growl "ohhh yeah, please....more" and his hips pushes against my hand and I find his belt buckle and manage to get his belt undone and unzip his pants.

We kiss again and one of his hands go up my thigh and slides under my skirt and he grunt in my ear when he realizes I am not wearing any panties "ohhh god...please tell me you wore some this morning".

I smirk into his mouth and lick his lower lip "yeah, but I took them off in the car, hoping this is what you had in mind" and I kiss his jawline and purr in his ear "and I didn't want soak them....and I knew I would get wet as soon as I saw you today, saw your gorgeous body in that suit, the outline of your straining cock in the pants....".

Gary latches onto my throat with his mouth, moaning into my neck "fucking stop, Ann or I am going to come........god you turn me on......" and he almost sobs when I get my hand in his underwear and can finally feel his pulsing erection and lightly thumb his swollen head, the slick drops of precum coating my fingertips as I rub him. I push his pants and underwear off his hips. I grip him tighter and roll his balls gently with my other hand, earning a deep, aroused grunt from him and he twitches in my hand.

His hand is caressing my bare behind under the skirt and he moves it around as I spread my legs a little, giving him easier access and it is my turn to let out a strangled moan when his long fingers dwell into my wet folds and he starts to finger me. I throw my head back and he kisses my pulse point as I urges him on "mmmmm.....more, please" and I tighten my grip on his cock. He sure knows how to use those fingers and he soon plunges two deep inside me and start to apply pressure to my clit with his thumb.

His tongue is on my throat and moves up to my ear, whispering in my ear "come for me, babe...you are so wet, I can't wait to be buried deep inside you".

I am a withering mess and I soon forget all about stroking him and can only concentrate on what he is doing to me, fucking me with his fingers and circling my sensitive nub. I grab his hair and he kisses me again, plunging his tongue deep inside my mouth, mimicking the movements he is making with his fingers. 

He picks up the speed a little and crooks his fingers and that does it, I am overcome with a powerful orgasm and he kisses me deeply, muffling my scream of pure pleasure as I contract and clench around him. He keeps moving inside of me, drawing it out as long as possible and he puts his forehead against mine, looking me in the eyes as I slowly come down from my high "good?".

I am out of breath, but slowly break into a smile and cup his face, kissing him "yeah, it is always good, Gary.....you make sure of that".

He smirks proudly "I aim to please".

"You sure do" and I reach for his aching erection and stroke him "but now it is your turn" and I make a motion to leave "let me get a party hat from my purse".

Gary kisses me and gives me a shy smile "I'll get one....I actually bought a box and put them in the bottom drawer of my desk".

I crook an eye "well, you sure were hoping to get lucky...".

He turns a deeper shade of red "yeah..." and he hobbles, with his pants half way down out to his desk and returns with a foil package.

I take it from him, smiling and remembering the weekend we spent testing different condoms until we found one we both liked. I remember how embarrassed he was and we drove an hour away to Tulsa to make sure he would not see anyone he might know and he was all cute, blushing at the local Target as we looked and read labels in the condom aisle. It had been a long time since he had used any and he had to admit that they even had gotten better and when we tried the Trojan brand "thin and ribbed for her pleasure" we were both sold and he didn't last very long, because he said he felt like he was wearing nothing. He had felt bad, but I told him since he always took care of me first, it didn't matter and we did enjoy a round two several hours later.

Opening the package with my teeth, I kiss him and then roll it on him, caressing him and feeling him pulse under my touch. I look at him "okay....exactly how are we going to do this? Against the wall or?".

He grabs the towel from the rack and puts it on the counter and after kissing me again, he takes a firm grip on my waist, pushing my skirt up around my hips and lifting me up on the counter "I hope this will work" and I pull him in for a searing kiss.

Reaching for him, I line him up and we both moan as he slides into to me, filling me up and spreading my walls with his thick cock. He is well endowed and he knows how to use it. My hands go under his open shirt and up his back, feeling every muscle as he starts to thrust his hips.. He has one hand planted firmly on my behind and the other kneading my breast, stimulating my nipple through the lace.

I try to muffle my moans in the crook of his neck "ohhh god, Gary.....harder.....ohhh fuck right there" and he grits his teeth and manage to croak out "ughhh you feel good, babe.....ohhh Ann" and he picks up the pace a little.

He moves the hand from my breast and slides it between us, finding my clit and starting to draw tight circles with his thumb, he knows me well enough by now, what I like and need. He kisses me again, grunting "can you have another one? I love to feel you come around my cock" and I rock my hips against him and the familiar tightening begins and he senses it, going a little faster.

I slide my hands down his back and grab his butt, letting out a whimper "close..." and I throw my head back and let out a sob "ohhhh" and he quickly removes his hand and puts both hands on my behind and pounds into me hard, making me climax and I cling to him as I pulse around him "Gary!". This sets off his orgasm and he holds me firmly to him as he shoots his load, coming hard with a satisfied groan "ohhh, fuck yes" and he collapses against me and we hold each other tight for a few moment, recovering from our shared high.

Gary kisses me deeply and whispers "holy shit...." and I murmur in agreement, resting my head on his shoulder. He holds the condom in place as he gently pulls out and disposes it in the trash, after wrapping it in some tissue-he would die of embarrassment if the sweeper lady would find it. He comes back and wraps me in his arms and kisses me again.

He caresses my chin and moves a strand of hair out of my face "was it ok on the counter?" and he looks concerned, he is always worried about me, which is cute and adorable.

I touch his face and lock eyes with him "it was hot as fuck, stop worrying".

He smirks and steals another kiss "I will" and he gets serious, looking at me with so much emotion "I love you, Ann".

I smile, remembering the first time he said that to me, after we had dated for a month and his long rambling before he had said it, he was so nervous about it. "I love you too, Gary". We hug again and he helps me down from the counter and we slowly get dressed. I hand him his tie as he tries to straighten his shirt and I smooth out the back "maybe you need to take it off next time, huh?".

"Yeah, that might be better......but the suit coat should hide the wrinkles" and he lifts an eyebrow and comes over, wrapping his arms around me, nuzzling my neck "so are you saying there might be a next time?".

"Oh I would very much hope so, Mr. Fuller" and I turn my head so we can kiss again. He grins and finally lets me go and we sit down at his desk, having our lunch after he grabs a couple of waters out of the mini fridge in the corner. We talk and just enjoy each others company. I did prepare some things that I hand to him from my purse and we talk about that, what he would like me to address with the counselors and nurse at a later date.

Glancing at the clock, I down the last of my water and say reluctantly "I better go, we have been in here for over an hour...don't want anyone starting to suspect something".

He gets up and gives me a hand, wrapping his arms around me as I stand up and giving me a tender kiss "I told Leslie this was an important meeting".

"I bet you did" and we kiss again and I enjoy just being wrapped in his arms a little longer.

KNOCK        KNOCK

"Dad! Are you in there?" and the door handle wiggles.

We look at each other and he quickly puts on his suit jacket and I grab my purse. We share one last searing kiss and he whispers "I'll call you later".

I nod and he goes over and unlocks the door and opens it "yes, son?".

Trey steps in, looking at his dad "why on earth is your door locked for lunch? Mrs. Larsen has gone out for lunch and nobody is in the office" and he stops when he sees me "ohh, sorry....I didn't know you were still meeting with him, Miss Taylor".

Gary looks confused "you two know each other?".

I give him a smile "we met in the hall.....Trey was walking with Luke Petersen, my nephew.....I guess they are best buddies".

Trey grins "we are, except when he is smooching his girly friend, which is what he is doing right now".

Gary pipes up "well, I bet you would be doing the same thing if your girlfriend went to the same high school as you. Lucky for me and you, she goes to Claremore, where Miss Taylor is actually from".

Trey looks at me "really?".

"Yep, best high school in Oklahoma" and I look at Gary "no offense".

He gives me a goofy smile "funny.....".

There is a few seconds of awkward silence and I walk towards the door "well, I better be going.....nice to see you again, Trey" and I look at Gary "I'll be in touch...".

He walks me to the door and gives me one last, longing look "okay......thanks" and I walk out of there and breaking into a big smile. He is amazing.

Gary closes the door after me, standing there for a second and Trey is looking at him "everything alright, dad?".

He snaps out of it "yeah, yeah......sorry....just a bit distracted today".

Trey wiggles an eyebrow "I'll be distracted too if I had her in my office......she is smoking hot, dad".

Gary ignores his comment and goes over to the table by the couch, sitting down and looking at all the papers spread out-he is trying to work out the budget for activities for the second quarter of the school year. He chews on his pen and looks up at Trey, who is now sitting in his chair behind the desk "don't you have PE or something?".

Trey smirks "I do , but I am still starving, so I came to see if you have something for me to eat".

"Tell that tapeworm of yours that you are fasting or something.....my god, you eat for 3 people, I swear.....".

"Well, I am on the football team and as you might recall when you were on it, back in the stone age, it does burn a lot of calories" and he starts to open all the drawers in the desk.

"Very funny, son...help yourself, I don't think there is much to find" and Gary goes back to staring at the papers on the table, scratching his head, but is jolted out of it, when he hears his son exclaims "what the hell, dad!". He looks up and he feels a knot in his stomach and a strong blush coming on, when he realizes Trey is sitting with the box of Trojan's in his hand-he forgot to lock the drawer!

Gary gets up, avoiding his son's eyes "uhmmm....I can explain...I just had them in case...uhmmm......".

Trey is smirking "in case of what, dad? Random sex in your office or what?" and he inspects the box closer, his eyes going big "it has been opened".

He just wants to disappear right now, but he is pulling all his resources and wracking his brain on how to best get out of this one. He finally comes over and plops down in the chair across from Trey's and he rubs his face in defeat "this might come as a shock to you, but I have met someone and uhmm.....we.......".

Trey is very much enjoying this "and what, dad? You have sex with her?" and he looks at his dad "listen, I know you think, I think you are older than the dinosaurs and most of the time I do, but I am also not stupid......you are a guy, I would assume and hope, you are still interested in finding someone".

"Well, I am and I did" and he gives his son a goofy grin.

"You are in love?"

"I am" and he takes a deep breath "I wasn't trying to hide it from you, it just sort of happened and I was going to find a way to tell you and Donnie" and he gets serious "you have been my entire life for so many years, but you are almost grown and I.....well, I just met her a few months back and it just fell into place".

The dots connects in Trey's head "that explains a lot.......you have had a lot more meetings and you gave me money to go to the concert and you have seemed a lot happier lately...".

Gary nods with embarrassment "well yeah.....I had to see her and......".

"So who is she, dad?" and then it dawns on him "Miss Taylor? Luke's hot Aunt Ann?".

His dad turns red "yeah".

Trey plops the condoms back in the drawer "I don't blame you, she is a hottie and Luke says she is so awesome".

"She is amazing" and he looks at Trey, a little nervous "so is it okay?".

Trey gets up, holding two candy bars he found in one of the drawers and goes over to hug his dad "of course it is....as long as I don't have to hear you banging her".

"Trey!" and he hugs him tight and then pulls back "I wouldn't be talking like that if I was you" and he lifts an eyebrow "if you thought you were quiet with Hailey over the weekend, think again......I had to turn the TV up louder and no, it was not because I am loosing my hearing".

It is Trey's turn to blush, mumbling "sorry".

"It's alright as long as you use protection.....I don't want to have suffered through all those painful talks about sex with you for nothing".

"I know, dad.....thanks".

Gary ruffles Trey's hair "now get out of here before you get in trouble for being late to PE".

"Alright.....see you, dad" and he turns right before he opens the door "damn.......in your office" and he ducks out before the nearest eraser comes flying.

It almost hits Mrs. Larsen and she gives Gary a look as she steps in with a stack of phone reminders.

He gives her a sheepish look "sorry, Leslie.....my son....".

She nods "I know, Gary.....youth these days" and she rolls her eyes and he breaks into a hearty laugh. "Here are the messages that came in when you had your meeting" and she makes a gesture of quotation marks.

He looks confused "what are you implying?".

She slaps his arm "Gary, I am almost old enough to be your mother and I am not blind.......I know you love that girl, so stop pretending and just tell me next time you are having a lunch date".

He stammers "how....when?".

"The way you look at her every time she comes in here.....you would have to be stupid not to see it, it is blinding" and she touches his arm "I don't blame you, she is pretty and I know her folks, she is a wonderful woman and you deserve this so much".

He blushes "thank you and yes, she is lovely isn't she?" and he grins. He holds up the messages "thanks, I'll get on it right now".

She smiles "you're welcome and I am just thrilled for you" and she leaves, closing the door behind her.

He walks over to the chair by the desk, sitting down and thinks for a minute, feeling happy and contend. He reaches for his phone and starts to type.

 

I am sitting in my office in the district building, typing a report and my phone dings. I look at the message from "G. Fuller" :

"Well, the cat is out of the bag......note to self:lock the drawer you keep the condoms in next time! Trey found them.....long story, but want to come over for dinner tonight?".

I smile and sent back a smiley face "oops...bet that was awkward.....and yes, would love to come to dinner tonight".

"Great, see you then......love you, Ann".

"Love you too, Gary".

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments always welcome!


End file.
